Ethan
by Doctor.Super.White.Lock.Ifer
Summary: Ethan, Sam, and Dean are all brothers and have moved into a small town in Alabama . They are all so different from everywhere they’d been. Find out all about this family. Warning: SWEARING, SPANKING, CRYING, AND MORE. Please don’t read if you don’t like it. I try really hard.


**December 10th 1988**

Today I gave birth to my little Ethan Winchester. His father is John Winchester and his mother is me, Mary Winchester. He is very lucky because he has two of the best brothers in the whol world Dean and Sam Winchester.

**June 10th 1989**

To day some monster killed my wife Mary Winchester. I will avenge her death. The poor boys won't be able to grow up with a mother. Dean is only 10, Sammy is 6 and poor Ethan is 6 months.

**That is just the backstory and now this will all be like my normal stories. This one is about you learning about Ethan. Also you learning about everything you need to to know what is going to be happening so this first chapter is very important. Warning: Swearing and Discipline. This is 3 years later Dean: 13 Sam: 9 Ethan: 3**

_Dad can I ride with Dean to Alabama? _Ethan loved his older brother and looked up to him. They were all going to finally move into a little town. Their dad had found a town where something paranormal was happening to some kids that went to school there. Down in the south they were way different then everywhere else they had been. Everyone knew each other and was real friendly.

_That would be great, _John looked at Dean then Sam, _Sam and I need to talk._

_Oh my Chuck! _Sam slammed John's truck and Ethan hoped into Dean's Impala.

_Just follow me and be careful, _John told his eldest son.

_Okay Dad. _Dean climbed into his car and started his rock music when they started to go.

_Dean? _Ethan look at his brother. He had the same green eyes his brother had but, Ethan had red hair and didn't know where he got it from.

_Yeah bud? _Dean turned down the music and looked at him for a second to say he was listening.

_How come everyone else has a mommy and we don't? _Ethan looked at John's truck and could hear his brother and dad arguing.

_Well, _Dean sighed because he didn't know what his dad wanted him to say, _Mom loved us so much that she died for us._

_What happened? _Ethan looked at his black combat boots and then at Dean's and saw the major size difference, _Castiel said that it was the yellow eyed demon._

_Who's Castiel? _Dean look at his brother worried.

_He's the angel Mommy said was watching over us, _Ethan saw his Dad's truck slow down. Soon Dean and him got out of the Impala and saw Sam crying and John looking pissed.

_What happened? _Dean asked.

_Your brother is trouble that's all, _John looked at Sam and then started to go again.

_Is Sammy going to get a whipping? _Ethan asked.

_Probably, _Dean watched as the truck drove off then picked Ethan up and put him back into his car seat.

Soon Ethan grew tired and he fell asleep. Luckily for Dean he was still in nappies and didn't get his stuff all over his Impala while he was sleeping. Dean was also very happy the police hadn't caught him driving underage.

_Ethan we are in Opelika, _Dean was woke him up gently and made him walk not wanting to get it all over him.

Ethan looked up and saw a house for once. And it was in the Suburbs. What was going on? He had never seen a house like this before. He only had seen Motels in his life.

_Daddy what's going on? _Ethan asked still looking at the mansion compared to what he was used to.

_We are going to live here for a while. _John looked annoyed already at all the neighbours already coming to greet them.

_Hey! _One family with a teen daughter about Dean's age and a teen boy older than all three of them.

_Looked here, our sons can play together! _One family with a son Sammy's age and a son Ethan's age.

_Yeah that'll be fun, _John said sarcastically which made Ethan giggle, _First we should clean ourselves up and unpack and we'll be ready to set the play date!_

_That sounds great! _Both the families said and they all left.

_She's hot, _Dean said watching the girl walk away.

_Stop it Dean, _John rolled his eyes. He could never keep Dean away from girls.

_Fine, _Dean grabbed a box and Ethan tried to grab one before John picked him up and changed his nappy and then let him help.

_Sammy won't help me Dad, _Dean complained.

_Come here Sam I didn't think we'd have to do what we talked about driving here this fast but since you think that's fun let's go, _John grabbed his struggling son and took him to his bedroom.

_Why does Sammy never listen? _Ethan tried to grab a box of pillows but fell and dropped the box which made Dean laugh.

_I don't know E, _Dean called Ethan '_E'_ as a nickname because that's what Mary called him.

_Dean what is I called you D? _Ethan didn't like being called E.

_Please don't, _Dean thought of all the dirty nicknames that sounded like.

A crying Sam and exhausted John came out soon and Sam was more than willing to help grab boxes and put them up.

_Can you help me with this heavy box Daddy? _Ethan tried to grab the box before John picked it up and put it in the the living room and walked back outside, _How'd you carry that so easily?_

_From all that practice I do, _John smiled at his youngest sons fascinated eyes.

_Can I do that someday too? _Ethan went over and grabbed his bag filled with stuffed animals and snacks for the road.

_You sure can, _John winked at Dean.

_Daaaaaadddd! _Sam yelled from in the basement.


End file.
